


Until Midnight

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch 16.5 of A Chance Encounter... for anyone who wanted the *cough, cough* details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between Ch16 and 17 of A Chance Encounter. Enjoy!

            Turning to leave, he heard Nami's voice. "Sanji, wait!" There was a pull on his left arm and he spun around to be met with her lips pressed against his. Her left hand had a firm grip on the back of his neck.

            It only took a moment for Sanji to get over his initial surprise. His hands snuck underneath her cardigan, holding her body against his as he returned her kiss. Pressing her into the apartment door, he instinctively pushed his hips against hers. Nami gasped and he moved to her neck, finally tasting her skin with his tongue.

            Reaching for the handle behind her with her left hand, Nami opened the door and pulled Sanji into her apartment. The door closed behind him. They pulled at each other's clothing as they made their way through the living room. Sanji's jacket ended up on the back of a chair. Nami's sweater was on the floor by the couch.

            Once they reached her bedroom, Nami grabbed Sanji's T-shirt and pulled it off while he kicked off his shoes. With his left arm around her waist, Sanji grabbed the back of Nami's thigh with his right hand, lifting her up and putting her down on the bed. The room was dark, but he could see her fine from the streetlights outside as he looked down at her. Leaning down, he kissed her. His tongue gently caressed hers while his right hand slid up the outside of her thigh, under the skirt of her dress, to the soft skin of her hips.

            Feeling the lace fabric of her panties with his fingertips, Sanji blinked and suddenly realized their situation. He had been so overcome with lust, he didn't even stop to consider Nami's thoughts or feelings. What if she didn't want this? What if she was going to regret this?

            "Nami…" His voice came out low between breaths. His thumb grazed back and forth over her hip under her dress. Carefully watching her expression underneath him, he continued. "Are you… Are you sure you want to…"

            A finger came to his lips, hushing him. She looked into his eyes. Her hushed voice spoke with complete clarity. "If there is ever anything that doesn't feel right between us, I will tell you." She took a breath, "and I expect you to do the same. Agreed?" Sanji nodded in response. There was a faint smile on her lips. "I don't want to stop right now." A small trace of worry flashed in her eyes. "Do you?" When he shook his head 'no', she sighed in relief.

            With a smile, he pulled her finger away with his left hand. Giving it a gentle bite, he turned back to her. "Now, where were we…”

…

            There were so many ideas and fantasies of what Sanji wanted to do with Nami since the moment he saw her in the café five days ago. Now that he finally had the opportunity to act on them, he almost became overwhelmed. Here they were, in her bed, and she said she didn’t want to stop. Judging from the tightness in his jeans, it was pretty damn obvious that he didn’t want to stop either.

            Leaning down, he kissed her again. Under the skirt of her dress, his right hand gently squeezed her hip, fingertips playfully sliding under the lace fabric band of her panties. Hearing a soft whimper from her, Sanji guessed that he found a sensitive area. Smiling against her lips, he pulled out of their kiss.

            “I just want to make it clear that I fully intend to take several hours exploring your body, but...” Sanji spoke in a low, steady voice. His right hand slid out from under her dress, removing her panties. “I’ve also been starving for this first course all day.” Then he pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist, exposing her flesh. Nami felt her heartbeat quicken as his words began to sink in. “I hope you don’t mind,” he grinned. With a blush, she shook her head in response.

            “Good,” Sanji whispered, leaning down again. His kiss was more passionate this time as his tongue played against hers. Nami felt his left hand slide up the front of her body over her dress. Cupping her breast and giving it a timid squeeze, he drew a muffled moan from her. Releasing her mouth, Sanji gently bit her earlobe before trailing kisses down her neck. His fingers moved up to the straps of her dress and bra. Slowly pulling them off of her shoulder and down until her breast was uncovered, Sanji took a moment to appraise her.

            Sighing in appreciation, his left hand cupped her breast again, fingers expertly teasing her nipple. Nami squirmed underneath him with her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. Was she embarrassed that he could get a response out of her so easily? Sanji noticed her hands were knotted in the bed sheets. Grinning, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Do you know how fucking delicious you look right now?”

            Nami gasped and he made his move. Taking her breast in his mouth, Sanji flicked his tongue across the nipple before proceeding to suck on it. He couldn’t help smiling against her skin when he heard her cry out in pleasure. Not wanting to miss the chance, his fingers moved down to stroke between the soft folds at the apex of her thighs, gently dipping his fingers inside her. He moaned against her breast when he felt that she was wet already.

            Feeling her back arching into his touch, he decided to give her more. Quickly reaching up with his right hand, he pulled at the straps on her other shoulder, exposing her left breast. Grazing his teeth across her nipple, Sanji gave her right breast a parting suck before moving to the other breast to continue his ministrations.

            “Sanji…” Nami whispered between moans. Her fingers found his hair. There was a pressure gradually building deep inside her. She was craving more. Hearing the desire in her voice, Sanji knew he couldn’t leave her wanting. He pushed a finger inside her and then slid both fingers in. “Ah!” She cried out again. He panted against her breasts with his eyes closed as he listened to her moan each time he pressed his fingers inside her. She sounded as good as she felt.

            Sanji could tell she was close when her fingers began to rake through his hair. Fingernails desperately scratched down the back of his neck and shoulders. As he felt the muscles inside her begin to squeeze around his fingers, he raised his head. He wanted to see the pleasure on her face as she came and he was not disappointed. A smile appeared when he realized he was the one that caused that reaction.

            Gently removing his fingers, Sanji sucked each one, tasting her on them. He made a mental note to take a taste from the source at least once tonight while exploring her. Grinning, he leaned down and nuzzled her ear. “How was that?” he whispered.

            “Mmm…” was all Nami could reply as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked. His body was so close as he knelt over her. Deciding that it wasn’t fair that she lay exposed in states of undress and he was still in his jeans, she reached for his body. Trailing her fingers down his torso, she felt a thrill of excitement as she traced over each muscle. “That felt… exquisite,” she purred near his ear, “but…” She pressed the open palm of her right hand against the front of his jeans, easily finding his erection. “I want more,” she whispered with a smile when she heard him grunt.

            “Don’t you want more?” Nami reached down with her left hand to start undoing his belt while her right hand gently massaged him through his jeans. Sanji was unable to move, unable to think, as he knelt on his hands and knees above her. All that he was aware of were her hands undoing his jeans and then reaching inside to continue her massage over his boxers. With eyes squeezed shut, he shuddered as he tried to stave off coming already.

            “Does that feel good?” She breathed the words against his neck. _“Can’t you tell how fucking good it feels?”_ he wanted to respond, but he couldn’t speak. The only noise coming from his mouth was the heavy breathing he couldn’t control. Helplessly, he responded to her question with a nod of his head.

            Placing a kiss on his neck, she whispered near his ear, “lay down.” Sanji almost whined when her hands left his jeans. They came up to his shoulders and gently pushed him so that he would flip over onto his back. Nami climbed on top of him so that she was straddling his waist.

            “First,” she said as she reached behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra, “let me get rid of these.” Watching her pull the dress over her head, taking the bra with it, Sanji was afraid to even blink because he didn’t want to miss a second. The way her hair fell was angelic, hanging over one shoulder. With her sitting naked over him, Sanji could have sworn that Nami was an actual goddess. Her beauty was unreal.

            “Next,” she leaned down and softly kissed him before moving off of him. She trailed kisses down his chest and abdomen until she reached his jeans. Large brown eyes looked up at him as slender fingers slid under the waistband of his jeans and then his boxers. “Can I get rid of these?” she asked with a smile.

            Sanji felt like the wind was knocked out of him. That had to be the single most erotic image he had ever seen… although he was sure that he would probably see many more throughout the evening. Still unable to speak, he nodded in reply. Nami giggled at his response as she pulled his jeans and boxers off. She quickly removed his socks before crawling back up the bed.

            “Relax,” she whispered as she grabbed his erection and continued her massage. Sanji moaned as he felt her thumb run along the bottom of the shaft while her hand moved up and down. He sighed when she knelt down and licked him from the base to the tip. She was about to put him in her mouth but he tilted her chin up, stopping her.

            “Nami…” Finally finding his voice, her name almost sounded like a plea. Sanji had the same yearning she had earlier. He was craving more. With a knowing smile, she crawled up so that she was straddling over him.

            Leaning down, her breasts pressing against his chest, she brushed her lips against his. “I’m ready when you are,” she whispered before kissing him. Sanji’s heart pounded as he guided himself inside with his right hand. His left hand pushed down on her hip as he sunk inside her. Nami cried out as she sat up and felt the full length of him.

            Sanji gasped for air. With eyes closed, he focused on the sensation of being buried in her. His hands rested on her hips, afraid that she would move. When he was ready, he opened his eyes and smiled. Nami had her eyes closed and was gasping for air as well. He ran his open palm up the center of her body, applying pressure where he knew she could feel him inside. Moaning in response, she slowly opened her eyes.

            Gently nudging her hips with his, he felt her muscles squeeze against him. “Do you want to keep going?” He spoke in a hushed voice. She was still trying to adjust to the length of him, but nodded in response.

            Lifting her hips up, he gently thrust back inside her, making her cry out again. “Wait, please…” Her breath was coming fast. Sanji hit a sensitive spot deep inside her that she wasn’t familiar with. She needed something to hang on to. Nami reached forward with her right hand, gripping the headboard for leverage before lifting her hips a second time. “Okay,” she whispered.

            Sanji pushed inside her again and grinned when he heard her moan. It was unlike any of the other noises he heard her make so far. Judging from the way she sounded, it must have felt good. He continued to thrust inside her and she began to match his pace.

            It didn’t take long for her to come. As the muscles inside her squeezed around him, Sanji’s pace slowed until she could recover, but he continued to push inside her. Soon she was matching his thrusts again. He could tell he was getting close, but he didn’t want to finish yet. When the muscles inside her tightened around him again, he could no longer hold on and released.

            After pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Sanji looked above him. Nami was trembling with her eyes closed as she held onto the headboard. He grabbed her, crushing her against his chest and deeply kissed her before finally speaking. “That was amazing,” he breathed. He kissed her again and brushed his thumb across her warm, flushed cheek. “Are you okay?”

            Finally opening her eyes, she weakly smiled at him. “Just give me a minute.” She rested her face against his neck while still trying to catch her breath. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

            Sanji felt her thighs quivering against his body. Knowing she needed rest, he helped her lay down on her side before pulling her close again. Her bed was smaller than his, but he didn’t mind having to share the limited space with her. Nami’s eyes were closed again and she breathed deeply. His fingers stroked along her back. “Don’t go falling asleep on me yet.” He sounded amused.

            Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at him. “Why?”

            “I told you that I fully intend to spend several hours exploring your body,” he said with a clever smile. Nami felt the blush return to her cheeks. “I don’t go back on my word. What we just did was only the first course.”

            “What… What if I can’t keep up?” Nami couldn’t imagine him wanting to have sex again in the same night. The guys she knew in the past would be practically dead to the world after they finished. Was Sanji an alien? Or maybe he was a superhero with superhuman endurance?

            “Don’t worry,” Sanji smirked at the expression on her face. The thoughts in her head must have been running wild. He brushed her hair away from her face before whispering in her ear. “You will.”           


End file.
